nagini's diary
by RAINBOWBEE
Summary: DH spoilers. what if nagini could write and kept a diary during the DH? please dont flame. READ AND REVEIW RIGHT NOW!
1. day 1

a/n this is my 1st fanfic and I'm pretty rubbish at writing stories but who cares anyway on with the story!!tickles mad dragon-bee thing in a snow globe.

p.s yes i am addicted to dragons and snow globes.

* * *

today the old bat locked me up in a sparkley cage with nothing but this diary and a pencil for company, sometimes i wish that i hadn't eaten that thing that he called a 'stolle#' i think thats what he called it. Anyway to make matters worse he mutters something in parseltongue at me, **parseltongue **for god's sake! I'm a snake, how am i supposed to understand that, i barely understand snake talk without him confusing me even more! Now i float along an this cramped, see through prison in wich i can hardley move. Anyway thats enough moaning from me for now, if the old bat sees me writing he'd probably put me in an enchanted hamster ball for protection from nargles (why cant he see that they are your friends not enemies)

* * *

sorry that its so short its but its my first please dont flame about the shortnes.#stolle is what nagini heard it is actually a sole 


	2. day 2

Ive just noticed i don't have a disclaimer so here it is: i don't own it and never will unless I'm J K Rowling who i am not...or am i?

I may be bed at writing but please don't flame me and do review coz so far i have no reviews :,(

back to the diary!!

Today was hell, i was coffee poisoned, i fainted, i was hexed and had even more security put on me.

First I'm sure your all wondering how i got coffee poisoning, well you see i was in my cage at Malfoy Manor feeling really thirsty when a breath meter put a coffee mug on the desk next to me.

I was feeling rather thirsty so i poked my tail between the 'bars' and brought the coffee mug back, i drank the rest of the coffee and hid the mug under my diary just as the breath meter came back, which leads on to how i got hexed. Believe me when i say jelly legs does not go well with no legs at all does not go (i felt like jelly for hours). The bat sorted him out rather quickly -for him at least.

Me and the bat went to the his old house** WARNINGINTERESTIGFACTALERT!! **apparently he spilled his peasants here (sounds silly to me i think he meant to say killed his parrots, there much more sensible). He opened the floor/shock horror/ opened a box/more shock horror/ then threw a hissyfit /meh/. Apparently he had invited a snake around, but all i saw was a greasy haired, long nosed git called Snape. They said stuff and then all of a sudden i find myself flying through the air screaming and then i hit something hard. It was Snape's neck. I manage to stay awake long enough to see silver stuff pour out of his ears then i faint.

The bat thought i had passed out due to the hex earlier and so put me in that hamster ball i was talking about earlier /git/ i got to keep the coffee mug though.:)


	3. big angry an

an. ALL YOU 101 PPL OUT THER HOO CLIKED ON THIS (most likely read)AND DIDNT REVEW.your all so meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen cry s pwitty pweeeeeeeeez review or i wont continue this story


	4. day 4

An thank you for reviewing you lovely 2 people i will continue. yay

ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

i feel woozy today, I'm still recovering from the jelly legs jinx, iv been asleep for two days and now I'm in a forest with the bat and his 'friends' i mean sheesh he never gives the parcel tongue a rest he's always mumbling to me but heres a newsflash, I HAVE NO EARS STUPID!! i think I'm getting the hang of it though, when he talks to the sink i think it means _dearest sinkage _and then it opens. The pipe leads to the love of my life Bessy. Oh Bessy how i love you!! anyway, you know how he loves snakes... well he is marrying one a week on Tuesday. I feel so happy for him! Or rather i would if Bessy wasn't the bride. How could he after all iv done for him, eating his awful stolle for example! 

I also know who cursed me now. It was that awful Celtics arestrange. I will get her one day and her little dawg too hahahahahaha keffkeff. Anyway dinner now, the bats specialty mouse-tail soup with ear croutons(sp?).

* * *

soz its so short it just seems i cant do long ones but oh well peeps hope you like it 

no offense celtic fans and soz to all sirius fans


	5. day 5

an. hiya peeps I'm back and i will start by answering reviews

**Kage Koutetsu Yume: **yes i know that nagini is a she but iv tweaked stuff for my own advantage

**Minerva McGonagall Rox**: don't worry its not wrong you'll see what i mean later!

I think thats it apart from... REVIEW!!!!!!

* * *

Bessy oh Bessy the love of my life WHY DID YOU GO AND MARRY THE OLD BAT INSTEAD OF MEEEEEEE!!!!!!! roaming round in the cliffs of Whitby was fine, even being locked up in that zoo was better than this...TORTURE. How i miss the potty that let me out. He was nice. Not like the bat. i never learn t English snake so i couldn't talk to the other snakes. The potty had talked in Burmese so i could understand him. I can never understand the bat Celtics arestrange was nasty again today, this time it wasn't at me it was at Bessy, oohh i could have bittern both of them. Bessy for marrying the bat and Celtics for being mad at Bessy (i think Celtics loved the bat) anyway the bat is worried about his locket i think it had his mothers picture in it (mama's boy!!) 


End file.
